Will they ever get together?
by Soccerbrat15
Summary: A Ron and Hermione story. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Hermione! Wake up! You're going to be late for the train." Yelled Ginny as she ran into Hermione's dorm.

Hermione just turned over in her bed and faced the wall trying to ignore Ginny.

"I'm serious Hermione get your lazy ass up!" She yelled and jumped on the bed.

"Fine I'm up. Get off me." Hermione said reluctantly

Ten minutes later Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. In about half an hour they and the rest of the school would board the train and head home for two weeks because of winter break.

"I'm so happy you and Harry are coming to the burrow Hermione" Ron said spitting his food all over the place.

"Ya well mum and dad had to visit my aunt and they told me I didn't need to go with them" She replied.

"Well you know the Dursleys wouldn't mind I f I don't show up" Harry joked.

At one O'clock they all boarded the train and two hours later were greeted by Mrs. Weasley at Kings cross station. She took all four of them back to the burrow and gave out their room assignments. At dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to Ginny while Hermione, Harry, and Ron had their own side conversation.

"This year is so different with everything that's happened. I'm kind of glad to get away from Hogwarts for a while." Harry admitted.

"Well I'm just glad that they didn't give us homework over the holidays." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ron, must you talk with food in your mouth it's disgusting." She tried to look mad but couldn't help laughing .

Harry was looking at his two friends and wondering what was the deal with them. It was obvious to everyone around them that they liked each other but they neither of them would

admit it when asked. They would just change the subject. At that exact moment Ron's hand brushed Hermione's and they both pulled away blushing and unable to look each other

in the eye. It was so pathetic how obvious they were.

* * *

This is my first so please be kind 3 Thanks for reading and I know it's a short chapter but promise that it will get better as the chapters go on 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 

"Well dears it's getting late you should head up to bed." Mrs. Weasley called down the table to the three friends immersed in conversation.

After helping Mrs. Weasley clean up Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs together. They were silent the whole time and kept accidentally bumping into each other.

"Sorry Hermione" Ron said looking uncomfortable. "Hey listen I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night"

Hermione opened the door to her and Ginny's room and saw Ginny on the bed writing in her diary. Hermione walked in and flopped face first on the bed beside Ginny.

"What's wrong Hermione"

"Your brother." Hermione replied "Did he do something?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat up.

"No. It's just that some days I think he likes me but then some days he acts the total opposite. And Harry

said he has a crush on me but I don't know"

"It's pretty obvious that he likes you. But Hermione you're not making it easier on him either. I see how you always act embarrassed when you're around him. If you stopped

blushing and looking away every time he's near you then maybe he'd get the hint." Ginny told Hermione.

"So what do you want me to flirt with him non-stop"

"No that would be annoying. Just show him that you're interested and maybe he will ask you out"

By this time Ron had made it up to his room and was talking to Harry about Hermione.

"I want to ask her out but I'm sure that after that whole thing with Lavender she wouldn't want to go out with me. She was rather pissed off"

"Why do you think she was so mad Ron? Because she was jealous. She probably wanted to be in Lavender's position but knew she couldn't. Honestly mate just ask her out

already"

At breakfast the next morning Ron was thinking about what Harry had said. Was Hermione really jealous because she liked him? Would she want to go out with him? He decided

that the only way to find out was to ask her out. He remembered how they were planning to all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Maybe they could stay behind while everyone else

left. After he finished his breakfast he went to find Hermione and ask her.

She was sitting at her desk finishing her D.A.DA homework and she looked up when she saw him walk in.

"Oh hey Ron. I'm just trying to get the last of the homework done"

"Can I ask you a question? Unless your to busy otherwise I can ask you later." Ron said. Hermione noticed how his face was turning red and he looked to be sweating.

"No go ahead"

"Well… I was just wondering if you would ah… well I don't know. Um…would you want to go out with me some time… maybe?" Ron managed to say.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to read and review (keep in mind that this is my first) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 

Hermione couldn't believe. Did he really just ask her out? I mean her of all people. Normally she doesn't get asked out and if she does it's only as a joke. But she could tell he was

being serious.

"Ya Ron of course. Sounds great"

Five minutes later Ron was in his room talking to Harry. He was talking non-stop and was annoying Harry.

"Can you believe it Harry? She said yes. Wow! This is really great. And you were right to. I'm just so surprised"

"Ron listen, I'm happy for you I really am but can you shut up please you're starting to annoy me"

"Oh sorry Harry. I'm just can't wait for tomorrow.

The next day every one got ready to head to Diagon Alley, everyone except Ron and Hermione. They were going to stay behind by themselves. Ron was planning on making dinner

for her. "Ginny, how do I look?" Hermione was looking in the mirror. "Hermione, you look great. He'll love it. Listen I have to go. Don't have too much fun okay"

"Bye"

They were all alone and both Hermione and Ron were so nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 

"Ron the pasta was great." Hermione said to Ron "Well honestly I didn't really cook it my self I used a charm." Ron admitted They were walking through the garden. They had just

had dinner together at the burrow while the rest of the Weasleys were away at Diagon Alley. It had just started to snow and it was beautiful outside. "I love the snow." Hermione

said "I love to make snow angels"

She fell to the ground and began to make a snow angel. When she was done she pulled Ron to the ground, picked up a pile of snow and threw it on top of his head.

"Bloody hell that's cold! I can't believe you just did that"

He too picked up a pile of snow and threw it at Hermione. He got up and ran away before she could retaliate. She chased him and they had a snow ball fight. Five minutes later

Hermione and Ron collapsed on the ground exhausted from all the running around. "Hey it's cold. Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." Ron suggested.

He helped lift Hermione up and they started to head in. On their way in their hands kept bumping and Ron got the courage to grab her hand. So they walked towards the house

hand in hand and neither of them could stop smiling. In the kitchen Ron made hot chocolate and started a fire in the sitting room. He brought the drinks over to the sitting room and

he and Hermione sat in front of the fire. They spent at least half an hour talking about everything from their childhoods to quidditch. "You know Ron I was really surprised that you

asked me out. I was never really sure if you liked me. It was kind of hard to tell"

"Ya sorry about that it's just I thought you didn't like me. I mean after the Lavender situation from last year"

"Honestly I got so mad about her because I've liked you since our third year. Plus I got really jealous seeing you snogging some other girl." Hermione told him then she took a sip of

her hot chocolate.

Ron was smiling. She liked him since the third year? How could he not see it?

"I've liked you for along time too" He told her. He was turning red again.

She grabbed his hand and just held. He moved colder until he was right near her. Then he kissed her. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He wasn't sure if he should have

done that. She moved in a kissed him back. They just sat in front of the fire kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- 

"That was a productive outing, don't you think? We got all your supplies and robes bought." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and the twins were all walking towards the front door of the burrow after a shopping trip at Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley unlocked the door

and they all walked in.

"Hermione, Ron we're home!" he called when he walked into the kitchen.

He got no reply. He checked in the garden and all he saw was foot prints and snow angels.

"Harry and Ginny go check in your rooms"

They both came back and said that they weren't there. Mrs. Weasley walked into the sitting room and was followed by everyone else. There they saw Ron and Hermione lying on

the ground making out. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. "Both of you stop it now." She yelled.

They both looked up startled and quickly got to their feet. They obviously forgot that the family told them they'd be home by eight.

"Is this why you stayed behind? So you could… kiss? Well, I won't allow and you know it. You told me you were just going to have dinner"

"But we did have dinner mum"

"Yes perhaps but what makes you think I'd approve of you two kissing? You know perfectly well that Harry and Ginny can't kiss in my home and neither can you"

"But we didn't know you were coming home." Ron pleaded.

"Just don't let us catch you again." Mr. Weasley piped up desperate to end this conversation.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up to the stairs. He walked her to his room and locked the door behind him.

"This is so we don't get interrupted again." He told her smiling He started towards her until he was close enough to kiss her. He moved in and kissed her. While he was still kissing

her he slowly began to guide her towards the bed. She fell and he landed on top of her. They just lay on the bed with him on top of her, kissing until she heard some

one at the door.

"Some one's trying to get in Ron." She said disconnecting their kiss.

"The doors locked don't worry." He told her With that he kissed her again. They didn't hear a faint spelled whispered outside the door because with in moments the door opened

and Harry and Ginny walked in. "Honestly guys. You've only been going out for one day yet you can't keep your hands off each other." Ginny said laughing.

"Get out both of you!" Ron yelled at them "Sorry Hermione. I don't think we'll ever get privacy in this house"

He got up and walked her to her room "Goodnight Hermione"

He kissed her on the lips.

"Ron I had a really great time" She kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

He kissed her again and walked way smiling. It was the best date of his life.

* * *

What do you think? Remember it's my first fanfic. There will be more to come soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- 

They were all ready boarded on the Hogwarts Express and looking for a compartment. They finally found a compartment and started to fill it. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hey Harry would you mind if I sat near Ron." Hermione asked

"Ya sure I wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle of you two love birds"

"Harry shut you mouth and get your ass up." Ron spat at him Harry gathered his belongings and found his space near Ginny. Hermione slid into the seat near Ron and leaned against

his shoulder as he put one arm around her and held her hand with the other. They looked liked they fit together. Harry couldn't help but be happy for them. It had taken a long time

but they were finally together as they belonged.

By the time they reached the Hogwarts castle Ron and Hermione were already kissing. It seemed that they were trying to make up for lost time. They headed into the castle and had

the welcome back feast. After the feast Ron and Hermione disappeared to the library. Hermione was in the potions section of the library when she felt two hands wrap around her

hips and embrace her in a hug.

"Ron. Not here someone might see us together"

"Trust me Hermione no one's in the library except us. Besides you no one in their right mind would come here on the first day back"

"You came didn't you?"

"Yes, but only because you look cute when you're trying to study"

With that he pulled her closer and began to kiss the side of her neck. She pulled him around and kissed him on the lips. They backed up against the bookshelves and just stayed

there for a while. They were unfortunately interrupted by the librarian.

"Ah-hem. Excuse me but I will not allow this in my library. Miss Granger I expected better of you. Now take your bags and leave immediately." They both walked out the library

trying not to laugh until they were out of ear shot from her. "Did you see her face? She looked petrified." Hermione laughed.

"It seems that everywhere we go we can never get a moment alone." Ron said

"We will…one day." Hermione whispered

* * *

Ya I know it's kind of short but review anyways 


	7. Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise I will soon


	8. Chapter 8

Pleasw read and review

thanks

It has been one month since Ron and Hermione started their relationship. So far it's been going great. Most people have gotten used to them being together so they're happy. Harry

has decided to leave Hogwarts in an attempt to destroy Lord Voldemort. The only problem is Ron wants to go with him.

Ron please don't go." Hermione begged him.

By this point she had just started crying. She was afraid that if he left then she would never get to see him again.

"Hermione I have to. I owe it to Harry to help him"

"What about what you owe me Ron? I'm your girlfriend! You can't just leave me"

"If I don't help the Order kill Voldemort we will never win"

"It's not your responsibility Ronald!" She yelled at him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning whether or not you like" He screamed back at her.

She ran out of the common room and up to her dorm room. "HERMIONE! COME BACK!" he yelled after her.

He tried to run up the stairs after her but was blocked off by Ginny and Parvarti. "Ron you really shouldn't try to talk to her right now. She's really upset." Ginny warned him.

"Ya Ron, if you go know you'd just make things worse." Said Parvarti After they left Ron just sat at the foot of the staircase waiting for Hermione to come down. After an hour he

got impatient and went to his room. When he walked in Harry was packing all his belongings into his trunk.

"So I heard Hermione and you yelling. I'm guessing she didn't like the idea that much, huh"

"She won't even come out of her room. I don't want to leave without saying good bye to her." "Well you better hurry up and talk to her because I'm getting ready to leave in the

morning"

"Ya I know"

Ron waited by her door until one o'clock in the morning till he heard the door open. Hermione crept down the stairs and was surprised to see Ron there.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't left yet." She told him. It was obvious by looking at her that she had been crying for a while.

"I couldn't leave with out saying goodbye to you"

"So you're still leaving"

"Come with me"

"I can't leave here. I have my future to think about." She told him "What about our future together"

"Please don't go. I'm begging you. People have died and I can't bare to lose you"

"I'm sorry I have to"

It was obvious that it wasn't the answer she was looking for. He grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I need you to know that no matter what happens I love you so much and we were meant to be together"

He kissed her and pulled her into a hug. By this time she was crying extremely hard. Ron let go of her and went into his room and got into bed. In the morning he reluctantly woke

up and wrote her a note. He placed the letter on the common room table and walked out the portrait and met up with Harry and the Order. He was unaware but Hermione was

crying while watching him leave.


End file.
